


that's one tall tower

by sunkwans



Series: fairytale malec [2]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Eventual Romance, Everyone else is, Falling In Love, Kissing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Mundane!AU, Raphael is a bartender, Supportive Magnus Bane, Sweet Magnus, a thief of alec's heart that is, alec does too, alec is good with a staff, alec is locked in a tower, alec is lonely, alec is not fully mundane, alec is practically a tourist, and is hella jealous of magnus, because I can't help it, fairytale!au, jace misses alec, jk he stole a crown, magnus blushes like crazy, magnus is a sexy thief, magnus is practically a tour guide, mostly - Freeform, sebastian is also a thief, some blood, there's actually a lot of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkwans/pseuds/sunkwans
Summary: Alexander Lightwood is hidden away in a tower deep in the woods. Magnus Bane is a man on the run from the law, and he stumbles upon a tower deep in the woods.





	that's one tall tower

**Author's Note:**

> tangled is one of my fav disney movies (mulan is number one) and malec is, like, my favorite thing ever, so why not combine the two :) in this, val is kinda dad-ish, and kinda loves alec. but not really because valentine is a psycho. and of course, this is a little (a lot) different than the movie. i hope you enjoy my little twists :)  
> side note: maia is usually the bartender, but i love raphael sooooo much, and i can't help but add him in here :)

 

Alec stares out of the only window in his tower wistfully. The ground is so close, yet so far away. The cool air is blowing the smell of nature into Alec's nose, and he can't help but wish. He wished, every day, to be free of the tower. To feel the grass- so bright green, always so bright- under his bare feet. To feel the sun beat down on his lonely skin. To have the wind pick up his hair on his head a blow it around his face relentlessly. Alec wants to just touch a flower- even for a second- but he knows Valentine would never allow him. He never allowed him anything. Nothing but the window, and- 

"Hello! Is anyone up there?" 

Alec jumped backwards off of the windowsill quickly. He knew it wasn't Valentine- the voice was too light and kind- but no one ever came around there  _but_ Valentine. Alec steeled himself, took a calming breath, and popped his head out of the window. There was a man below- short, black hair, gold skin- but he was too far for Alec to really see any of his features. 

Alec backed away from the window, and frantically searched for a hiding spot. He knew there wasn't a door to get into the castle- Valentine had made sure of it- but Alec hadn't ever met anyone before, and he was terrified. So, Alec grabbed the nearest thing that could be used as a weapon- a broom, as it turned out- and hid behind a trifold Valentine had gotten Alec for his tenth birthday. It started out white, but Alec had painted over it. Alec snapped off the part of the broom that actually swept, and was left with a wooden staff. He'd always had very quick reflexes, and was stronger than he looked, so he could hold his own with the staff, he figured.

Alec had never had an intruder in his tower- well not his tower. It was Valentine's tower, and Alec held no claim to it. He didn't even  _want_ to be in the tower, but he stayed. For Valentine, he stayed. Because, despite being holed away in a tower, Valentine was all Alec knew.

There was a rustling coming from outside, and Alec held the staff close to his chest, readying himself to use it if needed. Because he would use it- no question. He knew the basics on how to protect himself, but he had never actually needed to do it, and so many things were whirling through Alec's head- form, where to put his weight, sneak attacks- but it all flew out of his head when he heard a footstep land on the floor of his tower. And then a second one, coming a little bit closer.   

Alec took a deep breath, and peeked from the corner of the trifold. He saw a blur of man- black hair, and brown pants- before Alec was swiftly pulling back behind the trifold. Alec wasn't well taught in the art of fighting, but he wasn't stupid. Far from it- he liked to consider himself pretty smart, actually. And putting his head out for too long wouldn't be smart. 

"Hello?" 

It was the second time Alec heard the man speak, and now that he was relatively closer, Alec could hear how musical the mans voice was. It was almost shocking how soothed Alec felt. But instead of giving up his hiding spot, Alec waited a moment before peaking his head out once again. The mans back was to Alec. From what Alec could see, he was wearing brown pants- jeans, maybe- black knee high boots, and an olive green shirt. There was a strap around his head, that ended at his hip, and Alec figured it was a satchel. Alec was right- because the man sighed to himself, and reached to the front of his left thigh. Alec couldn't see what he was doing, but after a moment, the man was holding something in his hand tightly. It was gold, and small parts of it poked out of the top like knives, an in the spaces around the circumference of it, there were jewels. They sparkled in the light of the sun, some sparkling green, and others red. Alec was mesmerized for a moment, before remembering that now was his moment to attack. So Alec quietly sneaked from behind the trifold, and because he'd been locked up for so long Alec knew which floorboards creaked, so Alec avoided them cautiously. After a quick second, Alec was behind the man, the staff raised in his hand. Alec's right hand was higher on the staff, and he held it at an angle so he could quickly slap it against the man. 

Alec did just that, hitting the man in the side of the head. 

A loud noise emitted itself from the contact, but the man fell bonelessly to the floor, the jeweled thing in his hand clattering to the floor. Alec glanced suspiciously at the mans limp figure, before poking him with the staff. He didn't move. Alec set his staff down beside the man quietly, before grabbing the discarded piece of jewelry- Alec supposed that's what it was- and his satchel. Alec searched through the satchel, and found a piece of paper and nothing else. The piece of paper was a Wanted: Dead- or- Alive sheet, and it had a picture of a man. Underneath the picture was the name Magnus Bane. Alec wondered if the man on his floor was the same as the one in the picture, but he couldn't be sure because the man had his face smushed against the floor of the tower. 

Alec looked around the tower, and saw a pot. It was colorful, and so obvious that it would be ruled out quickly. Alec put the satchel and the jewelry in the pot, and tucked the Dead- or- Alive paper safely in his back pocket. And then Alec put his hands to his head and thought up a way to restrain the thief, a way to where Alec could keep an eye on him, but not hurt him. And then it hit him. Alec quickly grabbed a chair from the dining room table, set it in the middle of the room- beside where the man was resting- and grabbed his rope from the edge of the window. Alec made quick work of putting the man in his chair and tying his arms and legs to the chair. For a moment, Alec just looked at the man. He was stunning, really, his black hair messy around his head, yet charming. His skin was a dark gold, and it was cast over high cheek bones, and a sharp jawline. His eyelashes were long and black, resting gently against his cheeks, which were flushed slightly. He had pink lips, not too small or big, that were hanging open. He looked peaceful asleep, and Alec didn't want to disturb him. But Alec had to. He had to know what the man was doing in this area- and Alec had a question to ask. 

Alec grabbed his staff from the floor, and held it relaxed in his left hand. Tied up, Alec figured the man wouldn't be too much trouble. But Alec also didn't know how most people faired to being awoken tied up, so he couldn't be too careful. 

As Alec stepped forward slowly, he watched the man- Magnus, maybe- carefully. Watched how his eyes fluttered, and his lip twitched. But before the man could wake naturally, Alec touched his shoulder gently. The man didn't move. Alec sighed, and stood a little closer. He put his face in front of Magnus' and patted his cheek gently. Again, Magnus didn't move. Alec sighed again, louder this time, and stuck a finger in his mouth before putting it in Magnus' ear.

The man jumped up his eyes pulled open wide, and began pulling against his restraints. Alec backed up quickly, surprised. The thief had beautiful golden green eyes, like an grassy field drenched in the golden sun. It was like having the outside pooled into two little saucers in front of Alec.

"Who are you?" Magnus' voice was strained, as if he was talking over a dryness in his throat. Alec only tilted his head in response.

"Do you not speak english? Hang on, I think I know some Spanish-"

Alec cut him off with a hand. He rolled his eyes dramatically before replying. "I speak English, all right. And, as you are the one tied up, you don't ask the questions." 

Magnus scoffed. "I do what I want." 

"Say bye bye to your satchel, then." 

Magnus' eyes went wide, and he wasn't fast enough to hide the shock that crossed his face. "You have my satchel? Did you touch the crown in it? It took a lot of work to get that, honestly. I think it's unfair that you can run all around all willy nilly and steal my satchel. I put in hard work for it." 

"Do you ever shut up?" 

Magnus shook his head. "Nope. I'm going to annoy you until you let me go." 

"You shouldn't have told me that. I can just knock you out again, you know." 

"Let's not do that. I already have a killer headache. Didn't your parents teach you that it's rude to sneak up on people?" 

Alec rolled his eyes to conceal the little stab of sadness. That comment struck a soft spot in Alec. "Didn't yours teach you it's rude to climb into peoples towers without asking?" 

"No. I don't have parents." 

"Everyone has parents. Do I need to teach you the birds and bees?" 

Magnus rolled his eyes. "When a mommy loves a daddy very, very much-"

Alec jabbed his stick into Magnus' chest, and he shut up. 

"I'm going to say this very slowly, okay?" 

Magnus nodded and Alec continued. "I need you to get me out of this tower." 

"What?" 

Alec sighed. "Was that not slow enough for you? Okay, here I go again. I need you-" 

"Shut up, I got that. I just don't get why you haven't left already. You seem pretty competent to me."

Alec took that as a compliment. "Well thank you. I haven't left because my father would kill me."

"Your father is the one keeping you up here?" 

Alec crossed his arms over his chest, even with the staff in his hand. "He's doing it to keep me safe. But I want to see the floating lights." 

"You mean the stars?" 

"Not the stars, stupid. I want to see the floating lights. They happen annually. Scheduled to happen tonight."  _On my birthday,_ Alec thought to himself. Because, Alec had just, officially turned eighteen.

"You mean the lanterns." 

Alec thought that Magnus was exceedingly thick. "Yes, I want to see the lanterns. And you're going to take me." 

 

~~

 

Magnus scoffed. He would do no such thing. First this spoiled brat knocked him out cold- a mistake on Magnus' part- and then he tied Magnus up, hid his satchel, and demanded Magnus to ' _take him to see the floating lights_.' 

No matter how cute- admittedly, the boy was pretty hot- the boy was, Magnus would not take him to see the floating lights. He had things to do, people to see, jewels to steal. And he refused to change his plans for the raven haired boy with blue eyes. 

"I will not be doing that. Thank you for the offer, but I'm all booked up," Magnus said, shrugging apologetically. 

Alec looked at him as if he was the dumbest person on all of Earth. Magnus couldn't disagree. "If you thought that was an offer, you're probably the dumbest person on Earth." 

Magnus detected some mind reading going on. Maybe this boy was a fairy and could read minds, or something. "Okay, listen here, pretty boy. I'm a busy man. I steal things for a living, which means that I'm constantly on the run. I'm telling you now, it's not very fun." 

A flush stole its way onto Alec's cheeks, and Magnus knew how to get out of this little pickle- flattery. The boy probably didn't get much attention- or none at all- and Magnus, on the other hand, was used to attention. So that meant he was quite good at giving it. 

"And again, I repeat, that was not a request. Either you take me to see the floating lights, or your satchel goes bye bye." 

Magnus had to admit, the boy was standing his ground pretty well. "Listen, darling. I know you're all lonely in your tower, and you need a friend, but I'm not good company. I'll steal from you and leave you stranded." 

"You're a terrible person." 

Magnus shrugged. "Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment. So, what's your name?" 

"Alexander. Or Alec if I trust you- which I don't." 

Alexander. A beautiful name, actually. "Nice to meet you, Alexander. I'm Magnus Bane." 

"Yes, I know. Now, either the lights, or no bag. Choose." 

Magnus sighed. He knew when to give in. "The lights." 

Alexander practically squealed. He caught himself, and straightened out his features, although a sparkle of excitement shone bright in his eyes. Magnus smiled. 

"I knew you would come to your senses. First, I'll untie you. And then we go." 

Magnus nodded. He waited for Alexander to untie him. 

"If you try to hit me, I will fight you. And we've seen how well you do in a fight," Alec said, smiling. Magnus rolled his eyes, and mumbled about an 'unfair fight' under his breath. 

Alec got on one knee in front of Magnus, and began to untie his feet. Magnus couldn't feel Alec's hands through his boots, but Alec's black hair tickled Magnus' knee where it rested. He could feel Alec's breath on his leg. It was warm, and threatened to send shivers down Magnus' spine. Alec switched to Magnus' other foot quickly. His dark eyebrows were drawn in concentration, and his pale skin still had hints of rose in them. Magnus was glad he was so good at hiding his emotions, or else he might've been showing how pretty he thought Alexander was. 

Luckily, Alec also seemed a bit oblivious. 

Magnus' feet were free, and he wanted to kick them around a bit, get the blood pumping, but Alec put a hand on Magnus' knee to stop the movements. They stopped quickly, as Magnus tried to ignore how fast his heart picked up at the trivial touch. 

Alec began to untie Magnus' hands, and Magnus could feel the feather light touches throughout his body. It was like being shocked with electricity in small dosages, not enough to hurt, but just enough to where it's all your mind wanted to focus on. Magnus couldn't seem to think about anything else than Alexander. He was terrified of how much Alec had distracted him. 

"All done." Alec stood quickly, and Magnus did too. A wave of nausea washed over him, and he felt dizzy. He almost fell, but Alec caught him by his shoulders. "Okay?" 

Magnus shook his head slowly, and looked into Alec's blue eyes. "I think I have a concussion." 

Alec's eyes filled with an apology, but he didn't voice it. "Can you walk?" 

"I don't know. Let's see, shall we?" 

Alec let go of Magnus, and he started walking around. He had a killer headache, but the nausea went away. "I'm fine," Magnus assured. 

He turned to look back at Alec, who had Magnus' satchel around his body, and his arms crossed over his chest. It made his shoulders look amazing, Magnus noted. 

"Good. Bye the way, I'm not going to apologize for knocking you out." 

"I wouldn't ask you to. But I'm just saying, you're the worst damsel in distress ever. I feel like the damsel. Save me, Alexander." 

Alec laughed, a smile forming on his face. "I would love to. Let's go, Bane." 

"How exactly are we going to do that? I mean, getting up here took some upper body strength, which, no offense, I don't see you having. I mean, you've been locked in a tower your whole life, how strong can you be?" 

Alec smiled, and Magnus stepped away from him quickly. He looked like pure evil. "Strong enough to throw you out of that window." 

"Well, I do not want to play human softball. So, any  _other_ way to get out of here?" 

Alec nodded, and the grin vanished. "I have a rope. We'll just have to tie it to something so it'll stay." 

"Okay. Let's go, darling." 

 

~~

 

Alec was terrified. He'd put up a front, because for some reason he wanted Magnus to think that he was strong, but behind that mask, Alec was scared. He felt like his whole life was about to change, and maybe it was. For the better, Alec hoped. Because he didn't think he could withstand his whole life crumbling. He knew he would lose Valentine, because Alec's father was not a forgiving man. But Alec hoped that he would be able to make his own path, a good path, without the influence of his father. 

So that's why when Magnus hopped out of the window, his hands wrapped tight around the rope, Alec prepared himself to go after. Alec could do this. It was simple. Hold tight to the rope, slide down, let go. Alec didn't think about everything he was leaving behind, and instead looked ahead to what was to come. He knew Magnus would take him to the lights, and then he imagined Magnus and him would part amicably. Alec felt a little bit sad at the thought, because despite he better judgement, he enjoyed Magnus' company. 

"Alexander! Your turn!" Magnus called up. Alec looked out of the window, down to Magnus, who gave him an encouraging thumbs up, and Alec nodded to himself, before wrapping his hands around the rope. He swung his legs out of the window, and he was left dangling. It was a free feeling, having the wind beneath your feet, and nothing below you to catch you. Alec drank up the feeling for a moment, before slowly moving his hands down on the rope. He wrapped his legs around it as well, just like Magnus had told him to. Alec hadn't asked why Magnus knew how to climb down a rope, but Alec figured Magnus had been in similar situations. 

"You're doing good. Keep doing exactly what you're doing," Magnus yelled. His voice was closer, but Alec didn't dare look down. Being in the safety of his tower and looking down was different than looking down while hanging onto a rope. A bead of sweat trickled down Alec's neck. It was a lot of work, but it wasn't too much to where Alec's arms were in pain. Valentine had made Alec work out quite often so, despite what Magnus thought, Alec had good upper body strength. 

Alec gave in and looked down. The grass was right there, just a foot away.  _Can I do it?,_ he thought.  _Can I give it all up to follow this dream?_ Alec touched his foot to the ground. He wasn't wearing shoes- he didn't own any- so the grass was on his bare foot. It was soft, just as Alec imagined, but it poked into his foot. It wasn't uncomfortable, and it stuck out between Alec's toes. He could feel the dampness of the Earth beneath his heel, and it made him smile. Because he did it- he finally did it. He was here, standing in the grass, feeling the sun beat down on his cool skin. He dropped the rope, and swiveled around to face Magnus, who was standing right behind him, smiling. His hair looked gold in the sun, and his skin glittered. He looked beautiful, and he was all Alec wanted to look at. But he looked away, at the beauty around him. Alec squatted down, and put set his palms down on the grass. It pushed back against him. Alec felt a hysteric laugh burble up in his throat, and he let it out. He felt like crying. He did it- he was here, outside. He stood up, and let his feet wander the grass like it was his first time ever walking. He felt like it was his first time walking. 

"I have something to show you," Magnus said softly, afraid to disturb Alec's bubble of peace. 

Alec turned back to Magnus and smiled. "Show me." 

 

Alec didn't think he'd ever breath properly again. It was stunning- the light bouncing off of the water in a million of little suns, like sparkles. Alec poked the water, and watched the suns ripple and wave. The grass around the pond was a little rougher, but Alec found he welcomed it. Because this was a part of being outside, and Alec wanted every piece of it. 

"Magnus, it's beautiful." 

"I know. I found it when I was looking for a hiding spot. Before I turned around and saw the tower. I thought you might like it." 

Alec looked back at Magnus. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets, and although he looked uncomfortable, Alec could see the spark of happiness deep in his eyes. "I love it." 

"Good. I- It's just you haven't been out in the open, and I bet you haven't really seen any sort of lakes, and I think when I first saw this little area there was a blue jay- I don't remember much, though I was running from the law. But it's beautiful, and when you saw the grass you almost had a heart attack, and I thought that you might enjoy-"

Alec put a finger against Magnus' lips. "Thank you, Magnus. It's beautiful," Alec assured, pulling his finger away. Magnus flushed, but nodded all the same. 

"You're welcome."

Alec touched Magnus' shoulder softly, smiling, before pushing past Magnus. "I want to be as far away from this tower as you can take me, Magnus. Let's go." 

Alec did want to leave, yes, but when he looked at his tower, and rain cloud of sadness began to pour over him. The tower was beautiful, really. The stones were made of a pale limestone, that had pieces which glittered in the sun. There was vines around it, which carried beautiful purple flowers that Alec could always see in the corner of his eye when he looked out of the window. The roof came into a point at the top, like a castle. Alec didn't get how people had never seen the tower- it was very, very tall- but the trees that circled around it were even taller. The trees were orange, red, and gold, the colors of autumn, and they made for a pretty backdrop. Alec never wanted to look at the tower again. 

"This way, Alexander," Magnus said, pulling Alec from his thoughts. Alec discreetly wiped the tear that fell from his eye, and turned to face Magnus. 

"I'm ready," Alec assured, nodding to Magnus. Instead of replying, Magnus began walking to the right, or to Alec's left, and Alec followed, without one glance back. 

 

~~

 

Magnus knew Alexander was sad.  _He is leaving his forever home_ , Magnus thought.  _I would be sad too._ But Magnus was even sadder when he remembered he'd never had a home growing up. It was the orphanage, and then the foster home, and then back to the orphanage. Magnus had just last year been allowed out of the orphanage because he turned eighteen. A few months after that, Magnus began thieving. He had started doing it alone, but then he met Sebastian on his way. Sebastian wasn't a nice person, the opposite, actually. And he hated Magnus, but stood his company because Magnus was good at what he did, and Sebastian knew that. Magnus liked to think Sebastian had some class.  _Obviously he had some class, he picked me to partner with,_ Magnus thought. But he wasn't really partnering with Sebastian- and especially not after what happened that day.

After Magnus practically stole from him.

But what did Sebastian expect? Magnus Bane was a thief. He stole things. Including stealing Alexander from a tower. He thought that was considered stealing. Because if anyone ever asked- and Magnus doubted anyone would- Alec never forced Magnus to do anything, and it was all Magnus' choice.

"Hey Magnus, I hate to interrupt your deep thoughts, but um, where are we going?"

Alec's voice filtered into Magnus' ears, and Magnus shook away his thoughts and looked up to Alec. There was still a deep sadness in his face, in the lines by his mouth and in-between his eyebrows, and yet the bright spark hadn't left his eyes. Magnus, not for the first time, realized how stunning Alec's eyes were, the color such a deep blue they were almost violet. They reminded Magnus of someone, but he didn't dwell on it. Remembering people never boded too well with Magnus.

"Sorry, got lost in thought. Do not fret, my darling Alexander. I will keep you safe." And yes, Magnus would. Not only for his satchel, but because he liked the boy who'd knocked him unconscious, despite his best judgment.

"I'm not yours," Alec muttered, flushing, and making Magnus smile.

Alexander was just so... so innocent.

"We'll see about that. I'm actually taking you to eat. Call it a date, if you must."

Alec scoffed. "I mustn't. But, don't forget about-"

"About the lights, yes, I know. How could I forget? You won't shush about the lights. 'Oh I can't wait to see the lights!' 'I wonder if the lights will be as beautiful as I remembered.' It gets very annoying."

"I never said any of that," Alec said defensively.

"I distinctly recall you saying exactly that. Now, look ahead of you, at the beautiful café called ' _The Hunter's Moon.'_ '"

Alec visibly gulped. "Should I be scared?"

Magnus grinned. "You should always be scared when you're with me. Now, let's have some fun before you force me to look at a bunch of lanterns."

Magnus found that he was very happy- too happy- when Alec didn't deny that him and Magnus would be watching the lights together. As friends, of course.

 

~~

 

Alec didn't really think himself to be a shy person. Then again, he couldn't judge his character much when it was just him and his father.

So, Alec was quite surprised when he walked into ' _The Hunter's Moon,_ ' and all eyes turned to him, and he turned as red as a tomato. Admittedly, they were all looking at Magnus, but Alec was standing right beside him, so by extension, they were looking at him.

Alec was even more surprised when everyone cheered. He heard most of them cheering Magnus' name, but others were just cheering, lost in the fun of it all. Alec almost wanted to cheer along with them. Alec glanced over at Magnus, who was grinning widely, his golden green eyes bright. He looked happy, really happy, and Alec found that he was happy Magnus was happy. Because Magnus deserved to be happy.

"Alexander, don't be frightened, but a lot of these people kill for a living. Let's go to the bar," Magnus whispered in his ear. A shiver shot down Alec's spine, and he watched in wonder as Magnus walked to the bar, and was embraced by many of the others. Someone came up behind Alec, so close he could feel their warm breath down his neck, and Alec walked to Magnus quickly, feeling safer the closer he was to the thief.

Magnus was sitting at a stool in the bar, a frothy amber drink in front of him.

"I might have to go into hiding for a few days. Or years," Magnus was saying to the bartender as Alec sat beside him. Alec watched with amusement as the bartender looked at Magnus, his expression bored and unimpressed.

"Magnus, am I supposed to be surprised? You're an idiot. I find that to be quite obvious."

Magnus scoffed, and put a hand over his heart. The bartender didn't even flinch. "I am hurt, Raphael. I thought you missed me!"

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Missed you? It's like you're always here, causing trouble. You're not gone long enough, in my opinion."

Alec couldn't help it- he laughed out loud at that. Magnus' expression was too funny, his eyebrows draw together as if actually confused as to how someone wasn't falling at his feet. And then Magnus glanced at Alec, and his whole expression changed. He smiled.

"Raphael, this is Alexander. Alexander, this is Raphael, one of my oldest friends."

Alec smiled at the bartender, who didn't smile back, but his scowl lessened fractionally. He had curly black hair, dark and mysterious brown eyes, and brown skin, even more gold than Magnus'.

"I wouldn't call us friends. He mostly just comes to see me to gloat."

Magnus shook his head. "That's what friends are for, I thought."

"I've been locked in a tower my whole life and even I know that's not right."

At Magnus' incredulous look, Alec shrugged. "I read a lot," he said.

"I know I shouldn't ask, and I really don't care, but you've been locked in a tower your whole life?" Raphael asked. He set a drink in front of Alec, the same as Magnus'. Alec didn't touch it.

"Yeah. My dad is a bit overprotective," Alec said, as way of explanation. Raphael shrugged, and moved on, with one last glance at Magnus.

"I like him," Alec said conversationally.

"Me too. I haven't been bye to see him recently, and I've missed him. He's actually a great friend, deep down. Very deep down," Magnus added after a short pause.

"I bet you are too," Alec said. He grabbed the glass from in front of him, and smelled it experimentally. It smelled sharp, and didn't smell that promising. Alec took a sip anyways, and it burned down his throat. He coughed, before setting the glass down on the bar again. He heard Magnus chuckle, before he took a sip of his drink and cut it off.

"Something funny?" Alec asked, looking over at Magnus. He shook his head, and set down his own glass, and there was a mustache of foam on his top lip.

"You have a little..." Alec gestured at Magnus' lip, and Magnus wiped away the foam with the back of his hand.

"Never drank beer before?" Magnus asked.

"Beer! I thought I knew the name. No, I've never drank it before. But I'm glad I didn't because it's terrible."

Magnus shrugged. "It's an acquired taste."

"What does that mean?" Alec asked.

"That means one must acquire taste to like it," Magnus said, matter-of-factly.

It made Alec laugh, which was cut short by Raphael showing up. His thin eyebrows were drawn together with concern.

"It's the Palace Guard. They're outside. You have to go, Magnus."

Alec saw Magnus' face fill with shock before he was up and grabbing Alec's arm and pulling him with him. Magnus pulled Alec behind the counter with him. 

"Alec we're going to have to hurry. There's a door down here we can go into. It'll keep us hidden and safe. Be quiet and follow me, okay?" 

Alec nodded, even though Magnus couldn't see him, and ducked down behind the counter. The door to the cafe, or bar, Alec thought, busted open. Magnus pulled Alec down to a small trap door in the floor that had been opened for them, but before Alec went down, he spared one glance at the palace staff. 

He saw a pair of golden eyes that had haunted him in his dreams. 

 

The hole in the ground had stairs, to an underground cave sort of thing, and Magnus pulled Alec down the stairs quickly. The trap door above them closed right when Alec pulled his head below. There were bright lights along the cavern wall, and Alec could see that the walls were damp with water. Alec thought that to be odd, because there was no way it rained down there. 

"They built ' _The Hunter's Moon_ ' over a sort of cavern. I guess they planned on having the place full of wanted men and women. Raphael has been working here for about four years- since he was twenty one. It's a fun place to hang out, and no one there judges me for thieving," Magnus said. 

Alec looked at him, surprised. He didn't think Magnus the type of person to care what other people thought. 

"Why would someone judge you for that?" Alec asked softly. Magnus had let go of his arm a few minutes before, but Alec could still feel the warmth of it like an embrace. 

Magnus sighed. "Because people are rude, Alexander. I know you're not used to being around people, and I think you should be glad you weren't. People are horrible."

Alec wanted to be upset that Magnus was talking down to him, and yet he couldn't. Magnus' voice held too much pain- from memories of the past, Alec supposed- for Alec to talk out about it. 

"I feel like an outsider," Alec admitted quietly. Normally, Magnus probably wouldn't have heard him, but Alec's voice bounced off of the empty cave walls. 

"You are an outsider. Embrace it, Alexander. Learn new things, things that other people don't know. And make your own path. I had a bad starting, so I sort've followed that path. You don't have to do that." 

Alec wanted to ask Magnus what he meant by a 'bad starting', but the tone of Magnus' voice cautioned him not to. So he just listened to the sound of Magnus' voice, soft and sweet, and walked through the cave. 

"And Alexander, you're really something else." 

"Alec," he said softly. 

Magnus looked back at him, surprised. "What?" 

"I told you to call me Alexander because I didn't trust you. Now I trust you, so call me Alec." 

Magnus shook his head. "I don't know if I want to." 

"Why not?" 

Alec could practically hear Magnus' smile. "Alexander is so much more beautiful." 

Alec scoffed. "So are you saying Alec is ugly?" Alec asked the question to hide how happy he actually was. Magnus was kind, and he flirted, but Alec thought that Magnus was actually being serious for a second. 

"No. Okay, maybe I am." 

"That's very rude, Magnus. We're going to have to-" 

A crash sounded in the cave. It came from behind them, so Alec swiveled around. They had actually walked pretty far from the door, but Alec could see men falling through the hole one by one.

"Magnus, we have a problem," Alec said, grabbing blindly for Magnus. Magnus grabbed his hand and pulled, forcing Alec to turn forward and run with him. 

"We never get a break, do we?" Magnus asked, sounding thoroughly angered. 

Alec pushed out a short laugh. "I guess not." 

Magnus didn't reply just shook his head in an angry manner, before pushing them into a sprint. 

 

~~

 

Magnus was very upset in the turn of events. He was making leeway with Alexander, and of course, the Palace Guard's had to come and mess it up. He could hear their yelling, and footsteps behind them, so he pulled Alec to run faster. Alec was very, very fast, probably faster than Magnus. 

Magnus knew that there was something different about Alexander. 

There were legends, stories, that Magnus had been told, about a few families that had been 'touched by angels.' But the only family Magnus knew of that was still around, who had angel blood in their veins, were the Lightwood's. The Royal family. Queen Maryse, King Robert, Princess Isabelle, and Prince Max. But they had a missing son. One that had been taken during the night. 

Prince Alexander. 

The thought hit Magnus like a slap in the face. Alexander was a Lightwood- the lost prince. 

And he had been touched by angels. 

A lot of things made since to Magnus now. Why alexander was so fast, why his hits were so strong. But, that means that today would be his birthday, and Alexander hadn't said anything of a birthday, or even hinted at one. 

"Magnus! Earth to Magnus! Hey, sorry to interrupt your little thinking fun, but, we have a bit of a problem."

Magnus looked up at Alec quickly. His black hair was disheveled, and it was curling at the tips, damp with sweat, and there was a hint of redness in his cheeks. His blue eyes were like lamps in the dimly lit hallway. 

"And what might that be?" Magnus asked. He was winded, and could've sworn he saw stars. Maybe he was about to pass out. 

"Oh, you know, we're being chased by palace guards down a hallway, which will have an end, and maybe no exit, and the only person that knows what's going on has gone off into lala land, leaving me to fend for myself." 

"I'm not in lala land," Magnus defended. "And yes, the hallway does have an ending. There's a pretty lake and waterfall, and also a ladder that will lead us to our exit." 

Alec smiled brightly. "Lead the way, then." 

 

There it was. The lake. It was stunning, Magnus knew, and he also knew that if him and Alec weren't literally on the run, then he would show the boy exactly how beautiful he knew the lake to be. And the water fall- the water fall was even more stunning. The water rushed down, so quick it turned white. The sun was shining, turning the water golden. 

"Wow," Alec said, coming to a stop beside Magnus. He wasn't winded, obviously,- which Magnus found terrifying and unfair. 

"How are you _not out of breath?"_ Magnus asked, taking in a gasping breath for added effect. 

"Magic. Now, how are we supposed to leave?" 

Magnus was about to speak out about the magic thing, but instead pointed to a ladder that was to the right of them both. 

"I'll bring you back, just climb," Magnus ordered, catching Alec's longing gaze at the waterfall. 

"Fine," Alec grumbled, setting his feet and hands on the ladder. He went up a few notches, and bounced, testing it's strength. 

"Up you go," Magnus said, urging Alec up. 

Alec went, and Magnus wasn't surprised to see that his pace was fast. 

"Angel blood," Magnus whispered under his breath. But instead of voicing it, he followed Alec up the ladder. 

 

"You sure know how to ruin a birthday!" Alec said. 

Magnus popped his head up quickly, and pulled himself up into the grass. He looked back down, and saw a bunch of the Palace Guards start to pile into the cave. Magnus began pulling the ladder up behind him. 

"It's your birthday? Why didn't you tell me?"

Magnus saw Alec shrug in the corner of his eye. "You never asked. It doesn't matter, anyways."

Magnus finished pulling up the ladder, and went to sit down beside Alec. "Of course it matters. How old are you?" 

"Eighteen. And as long as you take me to see the lights, I don't mind." 

_Eighteen. How old the lost prince would be._ Words began pouring out of Magnus like a waterfall. They were quick, and rushed, and he doubted Alec heard any of it. 

"This is going to sound crazy, and I know it's crazy but I honestly think you're the lost prince. The Lightwood's always send out the lanterns for the Prince, because today would be his birthday, and they always wished to honor their son. If you're the Lightwood Prince, that means that the man that kept you locked in the tower wasn't you father, and actually kidnapped you. He probably knew what you are too, especially if  _I_ know what you are. You were probably vulnerable around this man, and he could've hurt you- or worse killed you- and I wouldn't have been there to protect you, and I don't-" 

Alec cut him off with a finger to Magnus' lips. Alec looked confused, but not angry. "Repeat that, please. Not all of it, just the important stuff. And slower this time," Alec added. 

Magnus took a deep breath. "I think you're the lost prince." 

 

~~

 

Alec was surprised, to say the least. He had caught some of what Magnus said- Prince, birthday, Lightwood, and vulnerable- but he didn't know what any of it meant. 

He had not expected it to mean  _that._

"Come again?" Alec asked, pulling his finger away from Magnus' lips. 

"You're the lost prince. It makes so much sense, Alexander." 

"How?" Alec asked, staring at Magnus as if he'd grown ten heads. 

"Tonight, they're sending up lanterns for their lost son. Prince Alexander. He would be eighteen today. It's the last time they were set to let up the lanterns. But, even more important, Alec, is that if you were a Lightwood, you would have angel blood. It means that you would have-"

"I know what it means," Alec said, waving a dismissive hand at Magnus. 

"If you don't believe me, I understand, but I'm serious." 

Alec sighed. "Of course I believe you. Against my better judgement, I actually trust you. At first I thought you would actually leave me stranded and steal back your satchel, but I trust you now. It's just a lot to take in." 

Magnus nodded, and clamped his mouth shut. 

Alec began thinking to himself. _That means that Valentine isn't my father. How could he have lied to me for so long without remorse?_

And then another thought flew into Alec's head. _I'm a prince._

Alec looked up at Magnus, his eyes wide. "Magnus, I'm a prince."

Magnus nodded, but kept his mouth clamped shut. Alec found in unnerving. "You said something else. You said he knows 'what' I am. What did you mean by that?"

Magnus took a steadying breath, as if the next words that were going to come from his lips were going to be hard ones. For who, Alec didn't know.

"Alexander, it means you have angel blood. The Lightwoods are a family known for their royalty, yes, but also because they're one of the only families still around with angel blood in their veins."

Alec had heard of rumors, yes, but he had never believed any of them. His father- no, just Valentine- used to read him stories as a child, stories of fairies, werewolves, vampires, and warlocks.

And he spoke of angel blooded warriors. 

They had a name, Alec recalled. He tried to grab at it, so far back in his mind, but it was only the whisper of a memory, to quiet for him to hear. And yet, Alec  _was_ that whisper. He was what everyone wished to be, and yet he never knew it. He'd never actually known his own worth. 

"Magnus. How does- I don't understand. Who am I?" Alec felt his heart stutter in his chest. 

His entire life, eighteen years, he thought himself to be a Morgenstern, to be Valentine's son. But now he was finding out he wasn't, he wasn't who he thought he was. What did that mean for him? Was he to show up at the palace and say that he was the lost Prince Alexander? Was he to have a tearful reunion with those he had no memories of? 

"You're Alexander," Magnus said, his voice soft. 

Alec let the tears fall quietly from his eyes. He imagined they were the memories he held of Valentine; the memories he had that no longer claimed him to be who he thought himself to be. 

He cried for his pain at actually having a mother, one who was alive, and cried for having a family- having siblings. 

How could he start a whole new life? 

And then he realized he had started a new life. When he climbed down the rope leading out of his tower, a new life for him began. A life he started with Magnus by his side. 

"Oh, Alec," Magnus said, his voice sad. Alec couldn't stop the tears. They flowed from his eyes freely, and he was doing nothing to stop them. He wasn't afraid to cry in front of Magnus. But Alec was afraid to lose Magnus. Magnus had become a sort of armor for Alec, he stood up for him, and kept him safe. 

How was Alec supposed to leave him? 

Magnus scooted closer to Alec, then, and wrapped his arms around Alec, pulling him to his chest. 

"Do not be afraid, darling. Even the strongest, and bravest of us break sometimes. But broken is not the same as unfixable," Magnus said in Alec's ear. 

Alec sobbed into Magnus, letting go of the storm inside of him. Even if it hurt, Magnus was right. Because somehow, someway, Alec was going to find a way to heal.

And he was going to have Magnus by his side when he did it.

 

"I'm okay," Alec said. He had cried until he couldn't cry anymore. Until the tears that had pressed behind his eyes ran out, and he was left with unanswered questions. 

"I know. You want to go, yeah? The sun is going to set soon." 

Alec nodded.  _The lights,_ he reminded himself. Because no matter what, he wanted to see the lights. 

"Yes. Let's go." 

They stood, and Alec felt a headache throb through his head, starting behind his eyes. But he  _needed_ to cry, and he didn't regret it, even for all of the headaches in the world. 

Because he would cry for years, as long as he had Magnus there to hold him. 

 

~~

 

Magnus was terrified. He didn't know what he felt. Well, terrified obviously, but not because of any particular reason. 

Except for the fact he thought himself to be falling in love with the Prince. 

He could never be with Alec. He was a thief, a disgrace. And Alexander was royalty. He was everything everyone wanted to be, which is why Magnus found himself so scared. 

Even if it was possible for him to be with Alec, he didn't deserve him. Obvious reasons aside, Alec was too good for him. He was a beautiful boy, yes, but he was a beautiful soul. A beautiful, gentle, kind soul. He was sweet, and thoughtful. He was caring. 

And Magnus was none of those things. He was a  _thief_. 

But, no matter how much logic he had for why he shouldn't fall in love with Alexander,  _he still was._ Because for all of the reasons Alec was too good for Magnus, he was perfect for Magnus. 

He was perfect to Magnus. Everything about him was perfect, and Magnus couldn't hold it against himself to love that. Anyone would, even the wickedest of all. 

Because a beautiful soul could blind even the most corrupt of people. 

"Magnus, are you scared?" 

Magnus looked to Alec, surprised. Alec was worrying his bottom lip viciously, and Magnus wanted to pull it from in-between his teeth. "About what?" 

"Scared that if I become the Prince, that you will have to leave me." 

He was scared about it- horrifyingly scared. Leaving Alec was like walking away from your home. And that was what Magnus would have to do. Walk away from his first, real home.

"Yes," Magnus admitted. 

Alec sighed as if a huge weight lifted from his chest.  _Was he worried about leaving me, too?_ "Oh, Magnus. I can't do it. You're the whole reason I'm here. I won't leave you." 

"Alexander. I can't drag you down. You're strong. I know you will survive, and thrive." 

"What if I don't want to?" Alec wasn't being complicated- just voicing his problems- and Magnus understood. Because he didn't want Alec to leave either. 

"Then don't. But don't stay because of me." 

Alec seemed to be deep in thought, so Magnus looked ahead again. The walk to the castle was short, and Magnus found himself dreading making it there. Because the sooner they were there, the sooner Alec was to leave. 

_I will not force the boy not to become a prince. I will not force the boy not to become a prince. No matter how much I want to force the boy not to become a prince, I will not force the boy to become a prince._ Magnus continued this the entire walk, promising to himself that he would let it be Alec's choice. Because Alec deserved that much. 

 

The palace stood before them. Well, in a relative sense. They were quite a ways away from it, but Magnus thought that the castle was to big that the few miles away it was were barely even there. 

"It's stunning," Alec gasped out. 

Magnus' reaction was more mellow- he did, literally, go to the tower that morning- but he couldn't help but agree. The palace stones were a pristine white, the shimmered and flittered in the sun, and was accentuated by gold pillars, and a gold roof. 

"I have an idea," Magnus said. He grabbed Alec's hand, and ran with him. 

 

~~

 

Alec realized that this was his home. Supposed to be his home, at least. He'd come to realize that maybe his home wasn't a place, but a person. Alec refused to settle on that thought, and let Magnus whisk him away. 

The city was beautiful, and the stone beneath Alec's feet was gentle. There were people everywhere- men, women and children- and they all smiled as the two men passed. 

There were little banners hung everywhere- the symbol of the palace, Alec imagined. The symbol was basically a knot, and it was a shimmering gold. The cloth used for the banners were white, and Alec was struck with the color scheme.  _The color of angels._

"Okay. Here we are." 

It was a square of some sort, stalls and people all around them. Adults were dancing, girls were drawing or doing each others hair, and boys were running around and playing chase. Alec watched in amusement as a little girl scolded a boy for running atop her chalk masterpiece. 

"I love it," Alec said. He turned to look at Magnus, but he had disappeared. Alec whirled around when a touch came on his shoulder. It was Magnus, and he was holding red and orange fruits in his hand. 

"A mango," Magnus said cheerfully, taking a bite of the fruit. Alec grabbed the fruit from Magnus' outstretched hand, and took a bite from it. It was juicy; a perfect mix of sweet and sour, bursting on Alec's tastebuds like a firework. 

"I like mangos," Alec said, his mouth still full. Magnus swallowed his bite and nudged Alec. 

"You are a prince, you can't speak with your mouth open," Magnus chided teasingly. 

Alec grinned, and took another bite of the mango. "Watch me," he said, his mouth full. 

"Gross," Magnus said, shuddering. 

Alec swallowed. "Thank you. I've been practicing." Alec bowed playfully. 

"Shut up," Magnus said, with no real heat behind it.

"I'm quite certain I said the same thing to you when we first met." 

Magnus shook his head. "You said 'do you ever shut up.'"

"Same thing," Alec said, waving it away. He was secretly please Magnus remembered. 

"Nope. Definitely not the same thing. I am disappointed in you Alex-" 

The rest of Alec's name was cut off as someone came up behind him and pulled Magnus in for a dance. Alec busted out laughing at Magnus' expression, but he was also cut off when someone snatched him up as well. The woman was spinning Alec around, and Alec couldn't stop grinning. There was so much laughter in the air, and Alec found it to be contagious. 

Alec saw Magnus, and smiled. Magnus winked, before he was switched partners, and he turned his focus to the woman who had grabbed him. Alec turned away, and smiled again at the sweet woman in front of him, before he was grabbed from behind, and pulled into waiting arms. Another woman, a young woman with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a sweet face, danced around with Alec. He saw Magnus and tried to reach out to him, but the woman whisked him away before he could. 

Alec laughed at Magnus' crestfallen expression, and let himself get lost in the twirling of the dance. Alec closed his eyes for a moment, memorizing it, before he was released, and spun wildly, and caught before he fell. Alec's eyes popped open, and he was staring at Magnus. Alec started laughing again- Magnus joining in this time- as the people around them clapped. 

"I think, out of everyone I've danced with, you have by far been the worst partner," Magnus said. He laughed brightly when Alec's smile fell, but Alec just rolled his eyes, and pulled away from Magnus. 

"You're not too good yourself, mister," Alec deadpanned, which only made Magnus laugh harder. "Stop it!" Alec whined, slapping Magnus' arm. 

Magnus sobered up for a moment, before he was hunching over and laughing. Tears rolled down his face, and Alec couldn't help letting out the laugh that bubbled up in his throat. 

"I'll get you back," Alec promised between his heaving breaths. 

Magnus looked at him- his face serious- and Alec thought the laughing was over. And then a spark came into his eyes, a magical moment Alec would remember forever, and Magnus hunched over laughing again, his hands against his stomach. 

"It hurts so good," Magnus said. He was seconds away from rolling on the ground, Alec could tell. 

"Come on, you're causing a scene," Alec grumbled, pulling Magnus away by his arm. 

 

The sun had began setting. It was a glorious moment, filled with reds and golds and oranges. Magnus told Alec to get into a canoe, so Alec did, holding tightly to Magnus' satchel. 

"The sunsets even prettier in the water," Magnus said. He began rowing them into the middle of the lake, and Alec couldn't help but remember their mad dash from the bar they'd gone in. It made a beautiful smile appear on Alec's face. 

"I bet," was all Alec said. He glanced at the water, and sure enough, the reflection of the sunset was all around them. It was like swimming in fire. Every time the oar hit the water, a ripple would fan out, waving the image. Everything about the moment was beautiful, and yet Alec couldn't keep his eyes off of Magnus. 

He looked soft in the dying light of the sun, his black hair melted red at the tips, his cheekbones less sharp in the low light. Alec wanted to put Magnus in paint on a canvas. 

"Alec, I got you something," Magnus said, pulling the canoe to a stop, and setting the oar behind him. Alec leaned closer to Magnus, as close as he could get without falling off of the bar he'd sat on. 

"Do tell," Alec said. 

Magnus glanced up at Alec- a nervous gesture- and Alec smiled at him. Magnus gulped, and reached behind him. He had two glowing lanterns in his hands. 

"I thought we could let them go in here. In the lake. We'll be able to see the reflections of the other ones in the water, and they'll kind of look like stars." 

_Stars,_ Alec thought. The first time he'd told Magnus about the lanterns, he thought Alec had meant the stars. He wondered if that's why Magnus picked this spot, but was too scared to ask. 

"It's amazing, Magnus. Thank you." 

Magnus grinned then, his confidence coming back, and looked at Alec. He handed Alec the lantern. It was already lit- glowing brightly. Alec didn't forget that this was all for him. Him. The Prince. 

"You're welcome, Alexander. You deserve- Oh look!" Magnus pointed a finger behind Alec. Alec turned slowly, careful of tipping the boat, and looked just in time to see the first lanterns get released. Alec realized they came from the palace. 

It was like a fire erupted around them. Thousands of lanterns went up at once, lighting up the sky. It was the most beautiful thing Alec had ever seen. Magnus was right- they looked like stars in the water. 

"Our turn," Magnus said. His voice was a gentle whisper, as if he knew how big of a moment this was for Alec.

At that moment, Alec remembered every time he'd watched the floating lights from his tower. How he'd seen them litter the night sky, too close to be stars, yet too far to touch. Alec remembered dreaming of touching them- and he remembered how this was his dream. 

But he had a new dream now. 

And it was sitting right in front of him. 

So, Alec released his lantern, tossing it up gently. It floated away, the symbol on it sparkling. He watched as it floated away- watched his old dream leave. And turned, and watched his new dream. 

Magnus was smiling then, smiling at Alec. His face was soft, and open. Alec memorized every detail of Magnus' face, every ridge of his cheekbone, every small wrinkle. 

Everything. 

And Alec was lost in the beauty of him. 

The lanterns around them were floating away, and Alec was going up in flames. He was a lantern then, ready to float into an unknown beyond. Something mysterious, endless and beautiful. He was ready to be free. 

"Magnus- here," Alec said. He pulled off Magnus' satchel, and handed it to him. 

Magnus barely spared a glance at the satchel as he set it in on the bottom of the canoe. 

Instead, he scooted forward, until his nose was just inches apart from Alec's. Alec was dizzy, lost in Magnus' whirling eyes. Everything about Magnus was dizzying- and pulled Alec in like nothing ever before. Alec touched Magnus' cheek. At first it was a question. And when he saw the answer in Magnus' eyes, Alec cupped Magnus' face in both of his hands. 

"You're my new dream," Alec whispered. 

He saw Magnus' eyes fill with an emotion- one Alec was feeling a lot of- before Magnus leaned in. 

Every so softly, their lips touched. 

It was almost too much for Alec.

There was a gentleness to the kiss that spoke of so much more. It told Alec that Magnus was scared to leave him too, to leave his home. And that Magnus was willing to do anything to keep Alec by his side. 

Alec closed his eyes, and hoped Magnus knew how much he felt too. 

Alec was lost in the feeling of Magnus' lips on his- the softness, the warmth. He was also grounded with Magnus' touch. Alec felt like he was a star- lost in the sky, but held there by a magical force no one could dare understand. 

He was here and there, and everywhere, but most of all, he was with Magnus. 

And then, a yell pushed them two apart. 

Alec looked at Magnus questioningly, and Magnus gazed back. His eyes were wide, and Alec didn't think it was from the kiss. 

"Sebastian," Magnus whispered. 

"Who?" Alec asked. The feelings he felt were gone- all he felt was disappointment. Because his moment had been ruined. His first moment with anyone. 

With someone he loved. 

 

~~

 

Magnus pulled the boat up to shore. Alec had shrugged when Magnus asked if the could dock, and Magnus was heart broken to see the tear that glittered down Alec's cheek. He'd wiped it away hastily, and had been quiet the whole way back. A heavy feeling hung Magnus' heart, and made it feel like lead. He didn't know how, but he'd hurt Alec. 

And that was what Magnus had never wanted for the boy. 

Alec didn't deserve pain, and yet Magnus had been the one to bring it. It was all too much for Magnus. 

Also, there was the small fact Sebastian showed up. 

Sebastian was not happy with Magnus at the moment, and Magnus thought it better not to keep him waiting. 

Magnus grabbed Alec's chin gently, forcing Alec to look into his eyes. 

"I will be back. Alexander, I will be back, okay?" 

Alec nodded, and seemed to deflate when Magnus grabbed the satchel and ran off. 

 

Sebastian was there, his white hair glowing, his black eyes bottomless.  _Just like I remembered,_ Magnus thought. 

"Hey, Magnus. Did you have fun with that boy?" 

Sebastian's voice was cold and sent shivers down Magnus' spine. And not the good kind of shivers. The Wow-I-should-probably-run-away-from-this-dude-before-he-tries-to-murder-me-and-my-loved-ones-shivers. 

"I did. Until you came along. So, thank you for that," Magnus said. He was upset. He wanted to be with Alec. _'You're my new dream'_ Alec had said. Magnus didn't even have a dream before Alec. 

But then, there was Alec. 

An ungrateful damsel in distress, that Magnus fell in love with so fast. 

And Magnus was leaving him alone. 

"Look, take the satchel, Sebastian. I don't want it." 

Sebastian smiled, his face still cruel, but still so beautiful. 

"Thanks. Run along now. Go fall at the feet of our Prince Alexander." 

Magnus took a step back. "What did you just say?" 

"I said, 'go fall at the feet of our Prince Alexander.'" 

Magnus felt real fear then. Realer than any fear he'd ever felt. Magnus turned to run, before he thought better of it, and turned back around. He punched Sebastian right in the jaw, knocking him a few steps back. 

"Aw. You're still ugly. I thought that might help." 

And  _then_ Magnus was gone, leaving Sebastian to hold his cheek. 

 

Magnus screamed for Alec. 

"ALEXANDER! ALEC, PLEASE!" 

He was no where to be found. 

 

~~

 

Alec was wrong. Magnus hadn't come back. But someone had come for him. 

"Valentine?" Alec asked, looking at the figure he knew too well. 

"Hello, son. Will you come home with me?" 

Alec shook his head. "No. I know you're not my father. And Magnus will be back. Don't think he won't." 

Valentine laughed, a cruel sound with no real humor. "I know he won't. He ran off with that satchel. Now, let's go, Alexander." 

Alec shook his head again, refusing to get out of the canoe. 

"Suit yourself," Valentine said, shrugging. He held something up to Alec's mouth, and Alec found his consciousness slipping away. Right before he was all of the way gone, he heard his name being yelled desperately. 

 

Alec awoke to the tower. It looked exactly the same, except there was broken glass littered on the floor, and things had been thrown around. Alec wanted to ask how Valentine had gotten him up here, but there was something covering his mouth. 

"Good morning, Alexander. Or should I say night? Anyways, I brought you back home. Only a matter of time before that  _thief_ shows up looking for you." 

Valentine grinned. Alec didn't know how he'd ever trusted him. His brown hair was messy around his face, and his black eyes were cruel. His mouth was twisted up into a cruel smile. 

Alec screamed against the gag. Magnus couldn't show up- he  _couldn't_. Valentine would kill him, and force Alec to watch as the love of his life died in front of his eyes. 

Alec tried to stand- to do something- but chains rooted him to the spot. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. It might chafe." 

Alec tried to spit curses at the man in front of him, but nothing could slip past the defense over his mouth. 

A rustle came from outside. Alec screamed. He screamed Magnus' name, over and over again, crying, and begging him not to come. 

But Magnus slipped through the window just as he had the first time Alec had seen him. Beautiful, and unknowing. 

He saw Alec, and he ran to him. He kneeled in front on Alec and ripped off the gag that covered Alec's mouth, and Alec began screaming at him. 

"Magnus you have to leave! Go now before he kills you! Magnus, GO!" 

Magnus looked at Alec, his eyes wide, before he shook his head. 

"MAGNUS GO!" 

"I'm not leaving without you," Magnus said, his voice calm. Alec wanted to hit him, and hug him at the same time. 

"Magnus you're not invincible, get OUT!"

Movement sounded across the room. Magnus stood quickly, and stood in front of Alec, shielding him. 

"I was told you're the one who told Alec what he is," Valentine said. His voice was a growl. 

_Not who. What._

"Yeah. I would be a pretty terrible person to withhold that, what do you think?" 

Alec whispered to Magnus to shut up, and to fight, but Magnus did neither. He stood his ground in front of Alec. 

Valentine chuckled. "Sebastian did tell me about your smart mouth. Sebastian is a very good son, you know." 

"I'm not surprised he's your son. You both have the same black, soul less eyes. What a nice family trait. You can both suck the light out of everything with those eyes of yours." 

"You're really annoying. How did Alec deal with you?" 

Magnus shrugged. "Maybe because I haven't tried to kidnap him and lie about who he is." 

"How romantic. Such a shame I have to kill you." 

"You don't really  _have_ to. You just want to." 

Alec looked around Magnus' leg, and saw Valentine nod. "I sure do."

And he stepped forward, and plunged a knife into Magnus' stomach. 

"MAGNUS!" Alec cried, pulling helplessly against his chains. "Let me go! Let me go to him! Let me go to him and I will stay with you willingly. Please, Valentine. Please." 

Valentine looked at Alec, and he must've taken pity on him, because he unchained him. Alec crawled over to Magnus quickly. His face was as pale as the moonlight- even paler than Alec's- and his hands were over the wound in his stomach. 

"Magnus? Magnus, it's me."

Magnus looked at Alec, and Alec choked back a sob. There was so much pain etched into Magnus' face. But when he looked at Alec, his eyes softened.

"Worth it," Magnus said.

Alec pushed out a laugh, and looked down at Magnus' stomach. His hands were bloody, and there was blood all around him.

He was dying.

"Magnus, where's the knife?" Alec asked gently. Magnus nodded to the left of him, and Alec reached over Magnus to grab it. He wiped away some of Magnus blood, before slicing into his palm.

"Alec, what're you doin'?" Magnus asked.

Alec smiled, and carefully moved away Magnus' hand and let his bloody hand rest over Magnus' wound.

"Saving your life," Alec replied.

"How? All you did was cut your hand like a birthday cake-oh." Realization struck Magnus.

Alec smiled. "I read a lot, by the way. If you didn't know."

"Your angel blood," Magnus whispered. Alec nodded, before grabbing the knife again. He put it carefully in his wounded hand, on his fingers so he could grip it without hurting himself- and sliced into his other palm. Blood welled up in it, and Alec set it over Magnus wound again. He hoped it would work.

He _needed_ it to work. 

The color started coming back into Magnus' face, slowly but surely.

He started healing.

Alec looked at his palms, after wiping them clean on his pants, and noticed that his wounds were all closed up.

"Magnus?" Alec asked. "How do you feel?"

"Like I was just stabbed and then healed by the boy I love."

Alec smiled. "Sounds nice."

"Alexander-"

"Alec, let's go," Valentine's voice cut in. Alec cringed, and looked down at Magnus apologetically.

"Goodbye, my love," Alec said. He kissed Magnus on the mouth softly, and pulled away quickly.

"Goodbye, Alexander," Magnus said. There was so much pain in his eyes- even more than before. And for a whole other reason.

Tears flowed from Alec's eyes until he couldn't see Magnus' face clearly anymore. Alec stayed on the floor beside Magnus, until he felt Valentine behind him.

Alec reached back, using his fast reflexes, and stabbed Valentine in his stomach, right where he'd stabbed Magnus. Alec pulled the knife out, and threw it out of the window. It wouldn't hurt anyone anymore, he hoped.

"Alec," Valentine said, falling onto his knees and then to his back.

Alec was by his side quickly. "I'm sorry, but it had to happen." The tears were still flowing from Alec's eyes. This man, despite how cruel he was, had been Alec's only friend, confidant. He'd been Alec's father. 

"I know, my boy." Valentine touched Alec's cheek gently, his hand covered in blood. The other one was against his stomach.

"I don't wish for you to be in pain," Alec admitted.

"Always so caring. Alexander, I will miss you. I love you, my gentle boy."

Alec didn't say 'I love you too'. He sat there until Valentine took his last breath, and died.

And then Alec left with Magnus by his side.

 

~~

 

Alec and Magnus had changed into clothes that weren't drenched in blood, and had cleaned themselves. They went to see Raphael, and to thank him. 

And then they went to the palace. 

Alec was nervous, his hands shaking, his heart in his throat. But Magnus was beside him every step of the way, holding his hand. Alec couldn't thank him with words, so instead he held Magnus back tightly, and hoped that conveyed what he was thinking. 

They'd heard about Sebastian getting arrested while they were walking on the street. Alec told Magnus that the first thing that he would do as Prince would to free Magnus of his charges- as long as he promised never to steal again. Magnus did, of course. 

"Alexander, darling, we're here." 

Alec nodded. He could do this. He was strong- he'd killed the man who pretended to be his father, he brought the love of his life back from the (almost) dead. He could stand in front of the Kind and Queen and tell them he was their lost son. 

It was simple. 

_Then why am I so nervous?_ , Alec asked himself, balling his free hand into a fist. 

They stepped up the stairs, and there they were. 

King Robert, Queen Maryse, Princess Isabelle, and Prince Max. 

And Prince Alexander. 

"Hello, I'm- well, I'm your son," Alec said sheepishly. The Queen stared at him a moment, before her blue eyes- the same as Alec's- filled with tears, and she rushed forward. She pulled Alec into a tight hug, and they fell to the ground, still in the embrace. 

Alec heard a sob, and felt someone else join the hug. Alec looked past his own tears, and saw the King, his face red, tears falling from his eyes, on his knees hugging the both of them. 

"Alec!" It was the Princess this time. She rushed forward, and fell to hug Alec- on the side opposite the King. 

The little Prince- Max- realized who this was. 

This was his  _big brother._ The one his parents weeped for. The one Palace Guard Jace Wayland screamed for in his sleep. 

The lost Prince. 

Max ran forward, and hugged the found Prince. 

"It's really you," The Queen said. 

Alec choked on a laugh. "It's really me." 

"Is that man a friend of yours?" the King whispered in Alec's ear. 

"He's more than that," Alec admitted. 

The King turned around- and Alec watched with the utmost happiness- and waved Magnus over. 

Magnus smiled, and sank to his knees beside the King, hugging Alec's back. 

"Hello, my love," Magnus whispered in Alec's ear. 

"Ew!" Prince Max said, pulling away. 

Magnus and Alec dissolved into laughter. 

 

The lost Prince, and the thief, lived out their days, happily ever after. 

**Author's Note:**

> i"m sneaky and i threw in a little quote from the lunar chronicles (by marissa meyer) "broken is not the same as unfixable"  
> i'm definitely going to do more of these. hope you like it! kudos & comments are welcome <3


End file.
